


The Seal

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarret as The Seal, a marvellous Superheroe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241584) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



  


 


End file.
